


Care

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt comes back sore from training. Jaskier takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Care

Geralt walks into the library of Kaer Morhen, barely dragging his feet. His hair is messy, eyes bloodshot, armor covered in mud and snow. They’ve been training Ciri all morning and afternoon. And then Vesemir insisted that the brothers train with each other, since there was a war going on and they needed to be in best shape.

Geralt walks over to Jaskier, who’s standing by the window. The Witcher wraps his arms around the bard, careful not to press his body against him and ruin his clothes. Geralt buries his nose in Jaskier’s hair and Jaskier leans back into his touch, pressing up against his chest armor.

“I’m covered in mud”.

“I don’t care. How did training go?”

Geralt sighs, slipping his fingers under Jaskier’s shirt and tracing the skin of his hip. “It was… Okay, I guess. Intense. I can’t feel my feet”.

Jaskier turns around in his arms, facing him. With both hands he brushes Geralt’s hair out of his face and he leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Geralt closes his eyes and hums in pleasure, rubbing his cheek against Jaskier’s. Jaskier starts undoing the Witcher’s armor, slipping his hands under it and massaging the tense muscles. Geralt hums again and tilts his head to properly kiss Jaskier. Jaskier smiles into the kiss.

“Okay Witcher, let’s get you out of this armor and into a bath. I’ll wash your hair. And then we go to bed and I’ll work on those sore muscles”.

Geralt chuckles low in his throat and kisses Jaskier’s neck. “Thank you, Jas”, he murmurs, “But actually, I have another idea…”. The Witcher’s hands start slipping lower on the bard’s back. Jaskier takes a step back, placing a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. He stares at the Witcher, incredulous.

“You’re in pain”.

Geralt rolls his eyes. “I want you”.

“I want you, too. But first you’re getting a bath and then a massage and only then, if you don’t fall asleep, I will ride you”.

Geralt raises his eyebrows. “Now you’re teasing me”.

Jaskier beams. “Am not. I just worry about your well being, you big oaf. Now let’s go”. Jaskier finishes taking off the rest of Geralt’s chest armor and carries it in his arms. Geralt tells him to hand it over, but Jaskier ignores him, taking the Witcher’s hand instead.

He drags Geralt upstairs to their bedroom, the Witcher smiling the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a little too shy for replying to comments, but they make me so happy~ I'm darkverrmin on tumblr, come say hi


End file.
